


Dear Agony

by Gaydonut, NerdiusMaximusEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, complete guess work from that 1 punch in the trailer, we had no idea what to expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydonut/pseuds/Gaydonut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiusMaximusEarp/pseuds/NerdiusMaximusEarp
Summary: Following that spectacular punch in the trailer (yes very late to the party we know '^.^. This is what our brains concocted during the wait for ep 1. Some shit gets said y'all.P.S. We now know how completely wrong this is compared to canon, but eh fuck it '^.^. Title comes form the Breaking Benjamin song of the same name.
Kudos: 10





	Dear Agony

“Nicole, you glorious ginger bitch. Gimme a big one!”

_**THWACK** _

… _Ow_

Taking a moment to shake her head, the Earp heir slowly picked herself up from the cold hard ground, massaging her now very tender jaw and turned to face the redhead once more. The sheriffs face still only displaying a cold stare and a clenched jaw.

“Ok, guess I deserved that.” Wynonna mumbled, both hands now hanging limp and somewhat awkwardly at her sides.

Something shifted in Nicole’s eyes, and Wynonna saw how those once heart filled eyes were now only portraying one thing.

Pure. Unadulterated. _FURY_.

Clenched teeth were revealed as her lips drew back in a snarl, and the venom with which her words were hissed drove through Wynonna’s already battered heart like an iron stake.

“You **_DRUG_ **me!”

A hard shove to the brunettes shoulder causes her to step back at an odd angle as the redhead advances towards her.

“You leave me behind. _**AGAIN**_!”

Another shove pushes the heir at an angle once more, now placing her between the enraged sheriff and the truck.

“You manage to interrupt us at the **_WORST_**. **_POSSIBLE_**. **_MOMENT_**!”

A final shove sends Wynonna slamming into said truck, a wince escaping her lips as her back met the hard metal exterior. Tears form silently in her eyes as Nicole strides towards her; grabs her by the collar with both hands, and manages to lift the heir an inch or two off the ground as she rams her once more into the truck.

“AND YOU DARE TO STAND THERE, AND **_SMILE_ **AT ME?! WITHOUT _**HER**_?!”

The redhead falls silent after that, her rage filled eyes locked with Wynonna’s, both women now on the cusp of crying. The heir could feel the burning pain and fury pouring into her very being through those eyes. The pain becoming overwhelming as it joined the ever-growing hallow pit of agony she’d felt the moment those accursed doors had slammed shut on her. Her voice almost failed her, the tears now freely flowing down her cheeks as she whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

A second passes in silence, then another, and another.

A single tear finally falls down the redheads cheek, narrowly missing the tiny beauty mark that Waverly always caressed with her thumb whenever she had held her girlfriends face. Hands she may never feel again, never see again. The woman who was Nicole’s world; the woman whose smile outshone the sun it was so bright, whose laugh made the very air seem fresher. Gone. Trapped with the man she’d long held as a friend, until he'd sunk his fangs into Charlie. _Julian_. Waverly’s father. The same angelic blood that had been too good for Doc to resist flowed through Waverly’s veins. And they were _trapped together_. In the fucking _Garden of Eden_.

The sheriff blinks and feels another tear fall, her burning gaze still locked with the bloodshot eyes of the heir. A scoff escapes her lips as she tightens her grip on the brunettes collar and leans in so that they’re almost nose to nose. A snarl once again present on her face as half growls, half whispers.

“You’re _sorry_?”

The redhead gives a slow rueful shake of her head, her arms lowering enough for the heir’s feet to meet the ground again. However the grip on Wynonna’s collar never loosens. Brown eyes met blue once more as Nicole’s voice began to tremble slightly.

“I’ll only say this once Earp, so _listen_. I know the only way to get her back, is to work together. But so help me Earp it’ll be the only reason I even speak to you until we get her back. And if your Dracula baby daddy has harmed a single _hair_ on her heard, I swear to God or any other fucking being out there. I. Will _Kill_.Him. Is that clear?”

The stunned Earp could only nod. Her lips pressed tightly together in a firm line to try and suppress the sobs forming in the back of her throat. Words seemed to fail both women at the moment. They simply stared at each other through blurry eyes for several seconds, before the redhead finally released Wynonna’s collar and turned away, jerking her head towards the truck as a silent indicator that they should move on from their impromptu reunion in the middle of an empty road. Wynonna climbed into the driver’s seat and clenched both hands tightly around the wheel as Nicole settled into the seat beside her. They set off without a word. The long drive through the never-ending expanse of snow made to feel even longer when neither woman spoke a single word the entire way, only the low whirring of the temperamental heating system for company over the rumble of the engine (the heating deciding what days it wanted to work or not being one of the new 'ticks' courtesy of the trucks last rodeo off-roading).

After what felt like an age of tense silence, they had finally reached their destination. The homestead still stood strong, with an extra vehicle added to the driveway, Nicole noticed. Silence still reigned over the two women as they exited the truck, the sheriff followed the Earp heir through the front door and towards the kitchen where another set of footsteps could be heard. Upon entering the room Wynonna seemed to find her voice at last, albeit in a subdued tone.

“Guess who’s back?”

Nicole entered the room just as Wynonna finished her sentence, and the third occupant turned around from where they had been rifling through the kitchen cabinets. Weary blue met haggard brown as both the current and former sheriff of Purgatory locked eyes on one another, both sets of eyes widening slightly in surprise before relief poured through them at the sight of the other. Nedley smiled slightly and gave a small nod towards the redhead.

“Sheriff Haught, good to see you in one piece.”

Despite his calm tone and few words, Nicole could tell he was happy to see her, even after their heartfelt moment in the office where he’d confessed how dear to him she was, Nedley had never been one for overly emotional conversations. Kind of gruff on the outside but actually a softie on the inside, it was just how he was, and Nicole never wanted him to change. The redhead let out a small chuckle, and nodded in return.

“Sir, happy to see you too.”

Wynonna cast her gaze back and forth between the two who were obviously having a small moment, and awkwardly shuffled towards the cabinets Nedley had abandoned searching. Grabbing what she was after she returned to the table with three glasses and one of the few bottles of whisky that miraculously were still left unopened. Opening the bottle she poured a generous amount in each, handing one to Nedley who took it with a mumble of thanks. Her own glass in hand she made to hand the redhead hers, only for Nicole to stare down at the glass, then slowly rake her eyes up the outstretched arm it resided in, and stonily glare at the brunette, a single eyebrow raised in question as her lips once again formed into a tight frown.

A tense moment where Wynonna realised her blunder, the last time she’d offered drinks to the other woman had _not_ ended well.

With a small wince she slowly lowered her arm, placing the untouched glass on the table, head turned away so she wouldn’t have to hold the gaze of the burning brown ones that she swore hadn’t blinked in what had to have been ages.

Nedley clocked on to the more than tense atmosphere and deemed it appropriate to make himself scarce, he could tell something or someone was gonna erupt soon and didn’t want to be present when it did. He cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, placing his glass besides the untouched one.

“Well I’m gonna go uh, check on the weapon stock...in the barn, so..yeah.”

Skirting round the table and Wynonna, he made to give Nicole a small pat on the shoulder before he passed her, then seemed to change his mind half way there. Instead he actually reached further, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders entirely in a slightly awkward but no less affectionate side hug. Even the redhead was surprised by this gesture, turning shocked eyes towards him but quickly relaxing and sending a tiny smile his way as he tried to disengage from the hug as quickly as he could and briskly left the room. The sound of the front door opening and shutting once more alerted the two remaining to the fact they were once again stuck in an uncomfortable silence. Nicole returned to giving the Earp a hard stare, and said heir could only wrap her arms around herself and avoid the intense gaze.

It was officially one of Wynonna’s top ten most shitty moments, all the guilt and pain was eating away at her, once again she’d fucked up. And now her she was stuck with only the grumpy old sheriff and her missing sister’s livid girlfriend. But alongside the despair, the anger was festering. Anger at the whole fucked up situation. She’d lost Willa, Shorty, Curtis, Dolls, Charl- Julian, now Doc (despite his previous douche bag decisions) and her baby sister were in danger of joining the list.

“Y'know what Haught? Fuck you.”

The words were out of her mouth before she’d even realised, but it was too late to evaluate what she’d just said, the floodgates had burst and the rage was being set free.

Nicole blinked in shock, before her glare returned in full.

“ _Excuse_ me, Earp?”

“Yeah, you heard me. _Fuck_. _You!_ ” Wynonna replied. Her own glare forming as she straightened up, fists clenched at her sides.

“I get it, you’re pissed at me. Hell **_I’m_ **pissed at myself! I’m sorry I roofied you guys. You think I don’t know how much I fucked this up! I DO! I know I went about this all wrong! All I want is to protect my family, or what’s fucking left of it!I know you love her and you’re hurting Haught! SHE’S MY FUCKING **_SISTER_**! MY WORLD! YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HURTING HAUGHT! SO HOW FUCKING DARE YOU LOOK DOWN FROM THAT HIGH HORSE AT ME!? I THOUGHT YOU KNEW WELL ENOUGH BY NOW WHATEVER SHIT HAPPENS I TRY AND FIX!? GUESS I WAS WRONG, SO. **_FUCK_**. **_YOU_**!”

The brunette was left panting slightly at the end of her small tirade. Angry tears were flowing again down both women’s faces. The redhead more than ready with her rebuttal.

“See that’s the thing Earp. I know all that. Of course I goddamn know how much she means to you! I fucking know you’d happily go bust down the gates of hell itself and beyond for her! We all fucking would! SHE’S MY WORLD TOO!! AND DON’T EVEN START ON HOW I ' _SHOULD KNOW BY NOW_ '. FUCK U! SURELY **YOU’D** KNOW THAT AFTER THAT STUNT YOU PULLED I WILL NEVER ACCEPT ANY SUBSTANCE FROM YOU AGAIN! We both can’t live without her! So please forgive me for not being _happy_ that the **_ONE TIME_** I’m actually able to be some fucking help for once, **YOU TAKE THAT AWAY** **FROM ME! AND NOW SHE’S GONE!** ”

The brunettes brow furrows momentarily.

“What do you mean the _one_ time?”

Nicole scoffs again. Then holds her hands and begins counting off on her fingers.

“Jack of knives tosses me aside like roadkill and I’m stuck in a hospital bed whilst Waverly is crying and you’re missing.

When Bobo poisons the town, Willa shoots me so I’m about as helpful as a dead fish stuck on the floor whilst you end up having to shoot her and Waves got gooed.

Stupid me realises too late Waverly isn’t _Waverly_ even after all the small signs. And gets swatted like a fly into the wall to wake up when it’s all over.

My dumb-ass opens the fucking door to a widow and gets bitten! And the bitches get what they wanted, third seal handed over and we end in blowing the barn and OURSELVES up in some weird fake reality shit. _Then_ the same bitch comes for me and Jer in the office and I’m stuck with everyone else paralysed to the ground whilst you all almost die _again_. And **_He_ **escapes.

I’m stuck dangling from a cliff when that beret wearing _fucktard_ is fighting Dolls, and in the end we couldn’t have saved him anyways! Couldn’t save the man I considered a brother and a comrade. Maeve Perley plays musical bodies on us at her house, and Count Docula sinks his teeth into Char-Julian. I thought I’d lost another friend, to _Doc_. The man we’d trusted with our lives.

_Then_ I get fucking stabbed by a beekeeper and Julian has to use up all his power to save me, and I’m still half delirious on the barn floor when the firefight breaks out.

The love of my life, the woman that is literally the reason I keep breathing, _proposes_ to me. And LO AND BEHOLD WYNONNA INTERUPTUS STRIKES AGAIN! But that’s not the icing on the cake. All those other times I’d been unable to help when everything seems to come to a fucking standoff, it was because of supernatural assholes. But YOU **_CHOSE_ **to drug us all! Because of **_YOU_ **we woke up confused and you and Waverly nowhere to be seen.

And here we are, _without_ her. Hell who knows if I could’ve helped when you went off to face Bulshar, ‘cause like I said, I know you wouldn’t have left those woods without her if you had the choice. But thanks to you, I’ll **_never_ **know. I may never see her again, never see her smile, never hear her laugh, never hear her speak Latin again. I might never be able to give her my answer. You say we’re family, yet for so long, it’s felt like I’m _still_ being tossed to the side when it counts the most. The last to know. Well no more Earp. _**Ride or die**_ includes _**ALL** _of us. No more lone wolfing. We work _**together** _to get them back. Got it?!”

With their pieces said, silence reigned supreme again. Finally somewhat absorbing all that had been thrown in her face, Wynonna sniffed back further tears and nodded.

“U got it Haught potato.”

The smallest of smirks graced Nicole’s face.

“ I’m still pissed at you Earp, and that pun was weak, you’re slipping. Now, please tell me you’ve got some kind of plan?”

A new fire lit in the Earp's eyes. A determination Nicole had seen time and again, that meant shit was about to get serious. “Oh Nicole you bet your top shelf ass we do.”

_‘We’re coming babygirl'_

**_'We're on our way Waves'_ **


End file.
